


Come with me

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M, Prompt Fic, Skank!Kurt, he's actually a snow leopard hybrid, sorta kitty!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted this: Kunter or Kurtbastian or Kuntbastian? With a dash of pet!Kurt please and thank you, and this is what I wrote.</p><p>This work is permanently abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt's morning routine hadn't really changed between his freshman year of high school and his senior year. He still woke up at around 5:30, showered, put on his clothes and went through his facial routine, ate breakfast, and was out the door at 7. However, although his routine may not have changed, the end product sure had. Gone were the expensive, fashionable clothes, the smooth porcelain skin, the plain brown hair; they had been replaced by t-shirts, leather jackets, ripped jeans, a beanie, and scuffed boots. The skin was still smooth, but now covered in tattoos and piercings- in his ears, nose, tongue, tail, and eyebrows- and his hair was a casual pink-streaked mess.

Kurt's transformation had begun the summer before his senior year, when his best friend Quinn had decided to join the Skanks. Kurt had followed, and so far, hadn't regretted the decision at all. It was kind of nice, being part of a clique that no one had the guts to bully.

Today was no different, really. Kurt went through his routine and rolled up to the school in his Escalade, and parked it in two adjoining spots. He never would have done this a few years ago, because someone would have been sure to complain, but no one would dare to now. He decided this morning that he'd rather skip Physics because they weren't doing anything interesting, and stomped his way over to the bleachers, which was where the rest of the Skanks were hanging out.

"Hey," he grunted. There were various sounds of greeting, and Kurt slumped onto the couch and pulled out a cigarette.

He had been smoking it for about half an hour before Quinn walked up. "Apparently there's a new kid," she said as she came over.

"Spill," said Ronnie.

"His name's Sebastain, and he transferred from that prep school in Westerville," said Quinn. "Rumor is he got in trouble there."

"Good for him," said Kurt. "Quinn, you skipping Physics?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to Calc," replied Quinn. "Test today."

"Guess I'll go then too," said Kurt.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through his last period, Kurt decided to leave. He gathered his bag and walked out of the classroom. He was heading towards the bleachers when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone singing. He followed the sound to the choir room, and peeked inside.

A boy sat at the piano, his back to the door. He wore a hideous polo with a popped collar that made Kurt cringe and blue jeans, and had neatly done brown hair.  
When he was done with his song, Kurt gave a few slow claps, and the boy turned around. He and Kurt exchanged appraising looks, and Kurt entered the choir room. His face was long and narrow, and reminded Kurt vaguely of a meerkat. A smirk grew on the boy's face. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Kurt Hummel," replied Kurt. "I'm guessing you're Sebastian."

"I am," said Sebastian, looking Kurt up and down again. He looked like he was about to say more, but Kurt interrupted him. "Are you planning on joining Glee Club?" he asked.

"Do you think I should?" countered Sebastian in a flirtatious tone.

"If you enjoy being picked on, yeah," replied Kurt.

"Ah," said Sebastian. "It's not popular, huh?"

"The losers of the losers," said Kurt. "It's why I left and joined the Skanks. I was tired of being picked on." After he said that, he blushed. Why was he spilling his secrets to this stranger?

But Sebastian was nodding. "Well, Kurt, what's so great about the Skanks?"

Kurt grinned. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you," he said, his tail twitching in excitement.


	2. AN

Hi ya'll, 

So I know people want me to update this, but I honestly have no clue how I should. So I'm going to ask you- what should I write next for this fic? Friendship? Porn? Anything else?

Please let me know.

Thank you,  
Miriam


	3. AN

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't written anything in a few months, and that's been because of school and real life and also because I've been joining a few new fandoms. Anyway, I made up a schedule today about what fandom-related and rl-related stuff I have to do, and if everything works out the way I want it to, I'll start writing more before the end of 2013. Fics I'm planning on updating include Of Friendships and Love, Neighbors, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, A Lesson (in love), Arthur's Choice, The Oncoming Storm's Pride and the Bad Wolf's Prejudice, and Come with me. All of my other incomplete works will either be updated a few years from now or not at all. 

Have fun,  
Miriam


End file.
